Dangerous Love
by CianieMoo
Summary: Clark has a reason to be worried about Diana. She suddenly changed her symbolic outfit and has become increasingly nervous around everyone, including him. It's thought because of her relationship with Steve, but it's much, much deeper than that...
1. A Sudden Change

Well, I got an idea for a new story. No, it's not tied in with "Out of Reach", but there are some similarities the two share. Enjoy.

* * *

Diana was hiding something.

Clark could see it the moment she walked into the Watchtower. Instead of her usual one-piece symbolic uniform, she was dressed in dark blue pants with stars on the sides and a red shirt with her trademark emblem on the front in silver. The tiara and bracers were still there.

He also noticed how quiet she was to everyone. Her silence was nothing knew, but it startled him how she would keep her head down and look away from everyone. That, and the way she continuously rubbed her right arm if she thought someone was looking at her.

He sat in the cafeteria, eating and watching Diana. She sat on the opposite side, halfheartedly eating a salad. Her hair framed majority of her face as she cautiously looked around the room. Once her gaze fell in tune with Clark's, she started rubbing her arm again.

_There she goes again,_ he thought with a growl. Why was she doing that? What was the purpose of it?

Come to think of it, why was she suddenly shy? She shouldn't be shy around her friends. Hell, she wasn't even shy when she had met all of them. She introduced herself with confidence and no fear. It was the first time Clark had smiled that day.

Diana finally looked away, seemingly forcing herself to stop rubbing her arm. Clark stood up and threw away the remains of his food away, taking a seat across from Diana. She looked shocked for a moment before quickly looking down.

"Hey," Clark said, flashing her a smile. She gave him a quick, nervous one without looking up.

"So, how you've been? How are things with Steve?"

"Fine. Things between us are going great." She suddenly sounded cheery, and her eyes lit up. She was even smiling brightly. "I moved in with him about a month ago and am very happy about it. We're slowly advancing on our relationship."

"That's great." Clark meant it. He was really happy Diana had met someone. Ever since all of them had met Steve when the world was in danger five years ago, he slowly warmed up to her until she agreed to go out on a date with him a year ago. According to Steve, he was the happiest man in the world.

"So, when are you two going to take it up to the next level?" he asked.

Diana shrugged, still smiling. "Steve says he's ready to now, but will wait for me. I still feel uncomfortable with this 'marriage' concept you of Man's World use."

Clark knew what she was talking about. Being an Amazon on an island full of women, she only knew that those who were attracted to each other would spar and see if it worked from there. If not, they remained friends. Now she had to deal with…_this._

"He's a nice guy," Clark said. "He'll probably wait forever if he had to."

"You know, that's the exact same thing he said to me. He told me he'd wait as long as he had to." Diana chuckled. "Hera, I never knew love could mean so much to a man. I was raised to think that all men were evil and not to be trusted. From my perspective, they were all barbaric and vicious, but I was _heavily_ proven wrong." She smiled again. "It's been the only time I was happy to be wrong about something."

"I know. You being wrong is the only time we Leaguers feel fear." Clark was smirking.

Diana swatted his arm playfully. "Oh, stop. I am not that scary-looking."

"Di, you tower over nearly everyone else. You're on par with me in strength and much higher in wisdom. Even _Donna_, your own sister, dreads seeing you when you're angry or in a bad mood. The last time you were angry and sparred with her she looked as if she'd seen a ghost."

"Well, she knows I tend to take my anger out by training, and she insisted on training with me. I showed her that it was merely a mistake choosing to do that."

"Merely? Di, when I went in there after you, half of the room was covered in smoking dents. I think merely is an understatement."

"Well, I'm fine now." She was smiling again, something Clark loved to see. "Steve was there when I came home afterwards and calmed me down. By the gods, that man has a way with words."

"He told me the next day." Clark could recall vividly the conservation he had with the older man, who said that he "tried something new." "Oh, and before I forget, what's with the new costume? I like it, but it's different. It's not like you to change your wardrobe all of a sudden."

The smile on Diana's face vanished instantly. "Oh, well, I thought I'd try something different for once. Steve said he saw it at a store and suggested I wear it. So I did."

"It does look nice on you," Clark agreed. "He has a good sense of taste. Is it going to be your new permanent costume?"

"Oh, no, nothing can replace my old one. It's just for a while. I don't know how exactly long, but it's not permanent."

"Fine with me." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I enjoyed chatting with you. It's been a while, you know? With all of the missions we've been on lately I'm surprised we were able to come here."

"It hasn't been that many," Diana said, standing up as well. "I've managed to go home to Steve nearly every night. Yes, every now and then I end up staying out all night, but not as many as you make it seem."

"It may just be all in my head." Clark hugged her. "Are you going home now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He hates it when I get home late. It causes him to worry."

As Diana walked away, Clark smiled to himself. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. She was just probably nervous about how everyone saw her now because of her relationship with Steve, hence her newfound habit of rubbing her arm. She was obviously happy with Steve.

So why was he still worried?

* * *

Can anyone guess what's going on with Diana? She newfound shyness and a sudden change of wardrobe isn't good. Clark has a reason to feel worried...

Oh, and don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other story. In fact, right after I post this I'm going to finish up the next chapter. It should be up by tonight.

Please review!


	2. Pain

I know I said I'd post my other story's chapter, but this is currently on my mind. I promise, I'll update soon.

* * *

The moment Diana walked in she heard the dull churn of the power limiter automatically turn on. She felt her power, her strength shrink down to nearly nothing. Her demigoddess half was quelled down to the point she was almost completely human.

The darkness of the house surrounded her like a blanket, its silence disturbing her greatly. Steve was home, she knew. She still had her superhearing and could detect his heartbeat, which was slowly speeding up from the door opening.

Her own heart raced in fear. She listened as Steve came down the steps and was aware of something leathery bouncing around in his hand. Fear struck her harder as she realized what it was: a whip.

Diana's hand flew up to her arm again as she furiously started to rub. Her last beating was still painfully evident on her arms and legs, as well as her abdomen. She was grateful when she went out on missions and the others saw her bruises, for she could blame it on the villains then. She absolutely refused to tell them of what was going on between her and Steve.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Steve entered the room. He switched on the light, a snarl already on his face. Diana's deep blue eyes came in contact with Steve's cold grey ones and felt a new wave of fright come over her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, taking a step towards her. "You know I want you home no later than ten, and it's nearly one in the morning!"

"Sorry," she said timidly, inching towards the door. "The mission we had took us all day and I wanted to rest at the Watchtower…"

"You _know_ I don't want you there," Steve growled, taking another step. "How many times have I told you to come straight home after a mission, no matter what?"

"Many," Diana nearly whispered. By then her back was pressed against the door. She could feel the bruise on her arm even though the sleeve, dreading the one that would be added to it soon.

In her moment of thoughts, Steve crossed the space between them and struck Diana with his hand. The force of the swing was so strong that she fell to the floor, skidding a few feet. Before she even had time to recover she felt his steel-tipped boot make contact with her stomach, shooting pain throughout her body. She weakly wrapped her arms around her stomach, struggling to keep from crying out in pain. Hearing her weakness only made Steve angrier with her, and that was something she was _desperate _to avoid.

"You worthless bitch," Steve hissed, grabbing Diana by the neck and lifting her up so that she was directly in his face. She could detect the faint smell of alcohol on his breath. "You were with that Superman friend of yours, weren't you?"

"It…it wasn't only him," she squeaked. Steve was cutting off her air supply. "We all had a mission, so I was around everyone."

He gripped harder. "Lies! I know you were with him! He's all you ever talk about!"

_That_ was the lie. Diana _never_ talked about Clark to him since the day she, apparently, said so much that Steve just _had_ to put his hands on her. She ended up lying to the team how she'd managed to get a black eye.

"I swear I was with the entire team, not just him!"

Saying nothing, Steve threw Diana to the ground. Her head collided with the wooden floor, making her briefly see stars. The second they passed she was barely able to dodge another kick from him. However, just as she got to her feet, his fist struck her across the cheek. She stumbled backwards but managed to stay on her feet, her hand over the bruise already to form.

"You're useless," Steve ranted on, pulling the hand that held the whip back. "You're nothing. You're the dirt I walk on. And…" He struck her with the whip. "…you're my bitch."

The whip had clashed over the bruise already forming on Diana's arm. It cut through the sleeve, blood dripping from the new wound. _I'm starting to have regrets about that,_ she thought ruefully.

The whip cracked against her arm again, and she couldn't hold back the scream of pain that erupted from her, hot tears springing into her eyes. But the mere fact of knowing that her scream was the eruption of his anger kept the tears at bay.

"You little…!" The whip struck her again, causing another howl of agony to escape Diana. Her head was pounding now, and every single part of her body, newly bruised and not, was throbbing. She felt Steve's hand tangle into her hair as he continuously whipped her, using his feet as well.

Several minutes passed before the whip was a mere stump in his hand, but to Diana it felt like hours. Her body burned like fire, and she was dangerously close to bursting into tears from the pain. She felt Steve shove her to the ground and heard him toss the remains of the whip aside. Warily, she opened an eye, fearing more of Steve's wrath. Thankfully, he was done. "Clean yourself up and come to bed," he said, walking back up the steps. "You have twenty minutes. If you're even a second late, I'm coming back."

"Yes, Steve," Diana whispered, slowly picking herself up. She hastily brushed the tears out of her eyes, hissing sharply when the pain in her arm stung worse. Looking, she saw her entire arm covered in leaking cuts and sighed, making her way to the bathroom.

She removed the remnants of her clothes and jumped into the shower, gritting her teeth in pain as she cleaned herself of her blood. In addition to the cuts she also had deep, dark bruises all over her body, especially on her arms. She was careful to not scrub over it too much.

Coming into the bedroom only in a towel Diana spotted Steve sitting on the bed. "Nineteen minutes," he grunted, giving her a sickening smile. "Well done. You actually listened to me for once."

"Thanks," she whispered again, looking away. She began to change into her nightclothes, but before she could open the drawer that held them she felt Steve's arms wrap around her tightly. Too tightly. So tightly that it painfully pressed against her wounds.

"Come to bed now," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Like this. Just like this. Your body doesn't need to be protected by a flimsy nightgown."

Whimpering slightly, Diana followed Steve to the bed, letting him wrap an arm around her again when they were settled in. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

It was hours before she could even close her eyes.

* * *

"Sheesh, Sis, you don't look too good."

Diana glared at Donna, once again rubbing her arm. "Hush, I'm perfectly fine. That mission yesterday took a lot out of me. I guess I was more injured than I thought."

"I'd suppose so." Diana noticed her younger sister staring at the bruise on her cheek. Every other wound or bruise was covered up by her clothing, but she was so used to natural looks that using makeup to cover it wasn't even a thought in her mind.

"You should get something for that," Donna said. "Whoever it was that struck you yesterday was good. I didn't know you could even bruise like that. Don't you have a healing factor?"

Diana froze. "Er…I'm still going through that stage, remember?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"My healing factor is haywire. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"Oh." Donna was frowning. "Well, that sucks. That means that you can be injured more likely and easily."

"Not exactly. My healing factor may be gone, but my strength isn't. If I can take a punch from Superman than I can take just about anything else."

She didn't want to tell Donna how Steve had implanted a chip inside of her that caused her healing factor to diminish to shockingly low levels. A mere paper cut would heal in moments. Bigger wounds, however, would take nearly as long as they usually did.

"How long does it take for it to act right?"

"I don't know exactly. It can last from days to weeks. I'm not certain when it stopped or when it will come back. It just does." That was a lie. She knew how long it would last—until that chip was out and away from her.

She studied Donna's frowning face, looking to see if her sister didn't believe her. When she saw no doubt she sighed internally, thanking the gods that the mission went as it did. If it hadn't, she would have had to _really_ explain how she'd gotten the bruise, and that would only lead to something horrible.

Before Diana could say anything else, Donna pulled her into a hug. A _tight_ hug. She had to bite her lip to keep from groaning. Her eyes closed at all of the pressure being put on her wounds at once. Just when her body was about to betray her, Donna let go. "Oh, well. That sucks. I hope it works soon. I know how painful a wound can be."

_I beg to differ, _Diana thought, forcing a smile. "Thanks for worrying. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." _I hope._

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what's with the new outfit? I mean, I like it, but…" Donna waved her hand.

Diana started rubbing her arm on instinct. "Oh, Steve suggested I wear it. I know it's different from what I normally wear, but it's not permanent. Trust me, I'll go back to my old outfit soon enough."

"Okay. But I'm just not used to seeing you so…"

"…So?"

"…modest." There was a hint of a smirk in Donna's eyes. "What, did Steve tell you how beautiful you looked to him and how every single man in the country was ogling your funbags?"

"I am not…" Diana raised an eyebrow. "Funbags?"

"You know, marshmallow hell? Gonzagas? Double mountains?"

Diana was obviously confused.

Donna's jaw dropped. "…Wow, you _really_ need to get out more. What do men like about a woman on their body?"

She started laughing when Diana's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm telling Shayera about this. Your naivety is to die for sometimes."

"I am not naïve!"

"Yes you are, and it's adorable."

Diana sighed. "Whatever." She looked at the clock in the room. "It's six now. If we don't have any missions soon, I'm going home."

Donna gasped comically. "You, the great and almighty powerful Wonder Woman, is going home early? What, did hell freeze over during the last ten seconds?"

"Hush. I just enjoy Steve's company. You don't know what he does to me when he's happy."

Now Donna gagged mockingly. "Please, I don't want to know. I want to keep the little purity I have left."

"Donna!"

Diana watched Donna leave, sticking her tongue out in a teasing manner. "Some things are meant to never leave the house, you know."

The moment Donna was out of sight, Diana let out a shaky breath. _You have no clue, Baby Sister…_

* * *

"Goddamn, Di. What the hell happened to you?"

Diana dropped her pen in frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to Shayera, who was currently standing next to her with a bewildered look on her face, how the bruise had made its way onto her face.

"To make a long story short, I got it from the mission yesterday."

"But doesn't your healing factor…?"

"My changing form corrupts it, and for now it's off. It's haywire and I don't know when it'll return. I'm not like a human, but cuts and bruises show more easily and longer than it normally did."

"I'm just not used to seeing you like that," Shayera said, frowning. "Your skin is normally flawless. And now there's a huge bruise covering the right side of your face."

Diana shrugged. To her dismay, she was used to bruises. "I know, but it'll go away soon. It's just a mark on my face. My healing factor may kick in and restore its appearance before tomorrow."

"Okay." Shayera smiled. "Hey, do you want to go spy on Bruce and see what he's doing? I'm sure he's in Gotham by now with Damian…"

"Sorry, but I have to go." Diana stood up and gathered together her report, evening it out against the table. "I miss Steve. We're going out tonight."

"_Oh._" Now there was a smirk on Shayera's face. Diana sighed, knowing she was about to see a repeat of Donna. "When are we going to personally meet the man, anyway? We've seen him several times, but it was for business with the League only. I want to get past that and accept as a friend. Besides," her smirk grew, "I want to know just how he managed to get you."

"He's a good man," Diana offered meekly. _At least, when we first got together._

"He must be good if he managed to get you. You're like a lovesick puppy, always leaving work to be with him. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting." Shayera waved a hand to the doorway. "By all means, go be with the luckiest man on Earth."

Diana grinned, and as soon as she walked out, it turned into one of the saddest frowns she'd ever made.

She didn't even notice the look Clark gave her when she walked past him.

* * *

Yeah, I know, she's Wonder Woman and shouldn't be like this. Please, just work with me, okay? It's something I want to try.

Please review!


	3. See Through

Well, it only took me a month to post this, but here it is!

* * *

The moment the couple walked in Clark, Donna, and Shayera gasped in unison. Diana had brought Steve into the Watchtower, and both of them looked elegant. Diana was wearing a silver dress that stopped to just above her knees, and matching silver sandals and earrings. Steve wore a black tuxedo and had slicked his hair back.

"Wow," Donna sighed, smiling brightly. "Well, about time the super-couple made an appearance. We all thought you were going to never show up!"

Steve chuckled, and then introduced himself. "As you may know, I am Colonel Steve Trevor, liaison to the Justice League. It is an honor to formally meet all of you."

Clark stepped up, extending a hand. "Welcome, Steve. And the honor is ours. We've been waiting to meet you ourselves. Right, Donna and Shayera?"

Both girls nodded as Steve shook the hand extended to him. "And we're happy to see that both are pleased with the relationship," Shayera added.

Donna stole a glance at Diana, who was silently watching the conservation. The dress she wore was long-sleeved. The bruise on her face was nearly gone, visible to those who actually looked for it. Even though her sister looked a lot better, Donna couldn't help but feel a pang of worry hit her. Long sleeves were definitely something new.

To her, Steve looked alright, but she knew that people that worked in the army were trained to control how they wore their expressions so they wouldn't betray their thoughts. As a colonel, she knew he had years of experience and could be hiding something at that very moment.

With a frown, Donna studied Diana. What happened to the confident, outgoing sister she knew? The one in front of her was morbidly shy and kept to herself, watching Steve the entire time. Every once in a while she would speak up, but that was it.

_What's going on with her? She's never like this, but as soon as she got together with this man, she's become an introvert. Why?_

The moment the thought came to her she saw Diana absentmindedly rubbing her arm. A new wave of worry came over her as she glanced at Steve, who would occasionally give his girlfriend a glance while talking to Shayera and Clark. No, he couldn't be hurting Diana…

_…could he?_

About an hour passed when Donna excused herself from the group, heading immediately to the computer room. Sitting at one she searched "Colonel Steve Trevor", browsing through his records from the government. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he was generally found on the battlefield of each mission he was sent on. There was nothing secret or—to those in the service for many years—stressful that could make a human man grow twisted enough to hurt the woman he so-called loved.

"Need help?"

Donna spun around in her chair, startled by the voice. "Oh, it's just you, Bruce. You scared me," she said.

Bruce moved closer to her and the computer. "Let me guess, you're searching up Diana's boyfriend."

Donna blinked. "I am. How did you…"

"I'm a high-class detective, able to find criminals that even the government can't find. I can do a background check on a mere colonel from the army."

"How do you know I want to do a background check?"

Bruce started typing on the computer. "Because I want to do one as well. I've seen the bruises on Diana; she doesn't bruise easily, and when she does, it's gone within moments. And her healing factor isn't gone—it's being held down by something."

"By what?"

"I detected a small, almost unrecognizable electronic signal that appears where Diana is. Unless she somehow managed to physically channel her father's energy outside of her body, there is something inside of her that is quelling her body's natural effects. And if so, then there's only one explanation for it."

"And that is?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Pain. Metahumans like Diana and Clark aren't accustomed to pain like we are due to their near invulnerability. And whenever they are injured they react more to the pain because they're not used to it, and even when it happens it's only there for a fraction of the time it'd be for a human. In other words, the more they hurt the more power it gives the other person."

Donna frowned. "But how could she possibly be harmed by someone like Steve?"

Bruce kept his eyes on the computer. "This relates to the signal I picked up. Whatever it is, he had to put it in her." He pointed to the screen, which now had Steve's face on it. "It says here that he's done over ten years in the service, and during that time he's mastered many things, including how to counterattack electromagnetic fields—or create them. Steve is an ordinary man with human powers. Diana is a demigoddess with strength that rivals Clark. Trying to punch her is trying to punch a brick wall."

"That doesn't explain why he's doing it, though."

"I know. I need time to figure it out." Bruce started searching through files that the government had listed under Steve's name. "So far there's nothing that a normal man in the army would do, but I need to dig deeper. I'll call you the moment I find out something. Right now just go be with your sister. They'll think something is wrong if you're gone too long."

Donna reluctantly agreed, leaving Bruce to the computer. She knew he'd find out the truth. No one else would try to help, and it was up to them.

* * *

"You did very well," Steve said to Diana as they walked into their bedroom. "I'm surprised you didn't give away anything. You're even better than I thought you were."

Diana smiled weakly, although she knew that there was an insult hidden in his words. "Better than I thought you were?" That normally meant that he thought of her as completely useless.

As she began to take off her dress, she saw Steve reach into a drawer and paled, thinking that he was going to reach for a whip or a belt. But when he pulled out a box of cigarettes she relaxed. "My friends seem to like you," she told him.

"Yes, they do," Steve agreed. "They see me as the ideal man for you."

Diana merely continued to smile.

Steve suddenly turned to her, glaring. "I am the ideal man for you, aren't I?"

Diana blinked. "Er, yes, Steve. You are. You are the perfect man."

"Good. If you said I wasn't, then I would have had to _prove_ it to you." He smirked. "You are my ideal woman. So, I would suppose we are even."

_Not even close._ "I would say so, Steve."

Steve put out his cigarette, walking over to Diana. She was now in her uniform, ready to go back to the Watchtower. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go back," she said. "The Justice League always has to be alert and together in case something happens. It can range from a weak earthquake to a global invasion."

Steve's expression was firm. "Just come back by the usual time."

"But, what if the world is in danger? I _have_ to stay, Steve!"

Without warning, he suddenly gripped her neck, squeezing tightly. "Are you talking back to me?" he demanded, glaring madly at her. "I want you back by ten. I don't give a damn if the world was coming to an end. Your little friends can save it; you _will_ return here."

He then let Diana go. She slowly rubbed where his hands were, knowing that he'd do it again if she tempted him. Then, without saying anything, she flew out of the house, not once looking back.

* * *

A/N: So, Donna and Bruce are starting to get suspicious about Diana and Steve. Will they find out before it's too late? You'll just have to wait and see!


	4. Discovery

A/N: About time I posted this! Sorry it's taken me so long, but once again, my drive was gone. Family issues still haunt me...enough of me. On with the chapter!

* * *

Diana dreaded going home. _Steve was still there._ He would be there as long as he wanted to, which he made clear was as long as he would live. She dreaded seeing him drunk, which would cause his outbursts against her and cause more bruises to her than there is now.

She always thought about changing her outfit back to her old one, but just when her confidence was up she'd be shot down by Steve again, whether it be physically or mentally. Whatever it was, the new costume stayed longer than it should have.

As she sat in front of the monitor, her mind wandered. Just where did she and Steve go wrong? In the beginning he was the perfect boyfriend, sweet, charming, caring. And now he was the complete opposite. The fact that he was specialized in the Army made worse; he knew how to handle a metahuman like her, and he did it perfectly.

There were many reasons why she refused to fight back, but she always denied the truth, thinking that there was some sort of ray of light to explain why he did what he did. "I'm doing this because I love you," he always told her during a bout of torture. It didn't make her feel loved, though. She thought love was supposed to be a _good_ thing, a _good_ feeling, not _this_.

When she first came to Man's World she found herself lonely. _Very_ lonely. When she found out about her being a demigoddess made her feel almost isolated from the rest of the world, possibly the entire universe. Sure, she had a whole slew of half-siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins now, but majority of them hated her just because she was Zeus' child. It was the same for Donna, but her younger sister didn't even want to associate with her new family, being pleased with the friends she had. She had recently joined the Teen Titans as Wonder Girl, and there was talk about recruiting a Wonder Boy as well. Things were finally turning out good for Donna, who Diana understood had a rough life.

Her thoughts drifted to Clark, the first male she ever spoke to. She was mesmerized how easily he took down whatever they were fighting whenever they were on a mission, and it made her actually smile whenever they talked. He was her first friend, her first true friend, and she was grateful for it. He meant a lot to her, for sure.

It was because of her friendship with Clark that she was heavily confused. With Steve, her boyfriend, all she found was pain and suffering. But with Clark, her friend, she found warmth and comfort. They were both men, yet both treated her differently. What was she supposed to trust?

Could she even _trust_ them?

Sighing, she waited until her shift was over, reluctantly flying home. She landed on the front porch, hesitating for a moment before going in. "Steve?" she called, looking around. "Where are you?"

She suddenly screamed when an electrical current zapped her. Under normal circumstances it'd only cause her a dull ache, but now that she was in the house it hurt as much as it would a normal human. After what seemed like forever, she passed out.

A figure standing in the shadows chuckled darkly, holding the gun that gave Diana the electric shock. "I'm right here," he said as he lowered his hands to her…

* * *

Donna was awoken by her cellphone ringing. She glanced at her alarm clock. 2:30 AM. Groaning, she lazily reached her hand over to the dresser that was beside her, grabbing it and putting it to her ear. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Come to the Watchtower. Now."

That was all Donna needed to hear. Her sleepiness disappeared completely as she became alert of the terseness of Bruce's voice. "On my way. Is something wrong?"

"Just get over here as soon as you can. Don't stop for anything." He hung up.

Donna growled at Bruce's curt conservation, but knew that, although he wasn't much of a talker that he must have found something in order to call her in the middle of the night. She slipped into her Wonder Girl outfit, which was a newer version. It was identical to Diana's, only with her wearing a t-shirt instead of a bustier and pants. A white stripe went through the middle of the pant legs, extending onto the white stripe on her boots. She decided on not wearing a tiara like her sister, not wanting to appear _too_ much like her.

She pressed her comlink to her ear. "Vic, beam me up to the Watchtower."

Seconds later she was in the Watchtower's hallways. She immediately headed for the computer room, finding Bruce sitting in front of the large screen. He was typing furiously, and a stack of papers filled with red circles sat next to him.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

He glanced at her for a moment before turning back. "You are not going to believe what I found, Donna. Inside of Diana is a chip that is quelling her healing factor, which is why she's how she is. It may be a reason why she changed her outfit, to hide the scar from it."

Donna clenched her hands together, anger slowly rising inside of her. "Who could've done this to her?"

"Nobody in the League can be a suspect, for none of us, minus Clark, would have the weapons to pierce her skin. She's slowly becoming like Clark, her skin toughening. Within time she'll be bulletproof like him as well." His frown deepened. "And Clark would never do such a thing. Even if he did, we'd all know about it. The only person more stubborn than him is her, and they'd have a death battle before she would allow him to put a chip inside of her."

"…Are you suggesting it's Steve? But how? He's just a human…"

"With a background of military and army service." Bruce clicked on a page on the computer, and a list of weapons appeared. "These are weapons created to defeat a metahuman should any of them ever decide to become evil and turn against us. Although the human race doesn't realize that the only thing they need to worry about is Clark and Diana."

Donna gave him an annoyed look. "And why is that?"

He returned it. "Let's begin with the weakest of the League, shall we? I'm considered the weakest, although I disagree with it, because I have no superpower. After me is Shayera, who, although possesses superstrength and flight, is significantly weaker than you. Next is a tie between Barry and Hal, and I say that because one has superspeed while the other has a ring that can do anything. But, they do have weaknesses, which for Barry are his metabolism eating away his energy quickly in order to support his superpower or, somehow, making him slow enough and capturing him, and disarming Hal by getting his ring. Next is Arthur. He can call upon creatures of the sea, but any of them can be killed, which leads up to Victor. He is half-robot, half-human, but can be taken down with the right material. And then there is your sister and Clark. Both of them have their advantages over each other, and Diana trusts Clark that should anything happen to her that he'd take her down. But with her increasing power we're beginning to worry that she'll soon overpower him."

"That's impossible," Donna said. "She and Clark have always been on par, and like you said with their advantages. She's not going to overpower him. He also steadily grows stronger due to his constantly being under a yellow sun."

"That may be, but look down." She did and saw her bracers. "Those two things around your wrists are quelling the vast majority of your powers, Donna. When they are released, you're as strong as Diana. Now, imagine Diana taking _hers_ off during a battle."

Donna gasped at the realization. "…She'd be unstoppable."

"Exactly. And she knows it. That's why she opts to keep them on at all times, unless there's an absolute emergency where she has no choice but to. Clark never holds back with her due to their similar power strength, but he knows better than to anger her. In time, she'll become too powerful to handle.

"But we're getting off topic. As I was saying before, Steve has excess to all of these weapons, and amongst them is a nanochip that, when in use, can suppress a metahuman's power to nearly nothing. I've traced the signals from Diana and found where they end up—at Steve's house. There is…"

The screen suddenly went black, lighting up again moments later. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. "Help!" Steve cried, looking frantic. "Diana's gone!"

Donna glared at him. "And just why should we believe you?"

"I'm serious! Diana's missing! She's disappeared!"

* * *

A/N: I dare anyone to guess what just happened.

Oh, and by the way, I based Donna's new outfit off of ones I've seen online. There are some with her wearing something similar to her Troia costume, some similar to her Wonder Girl costume, and others. So I just did a "parody" of them.

Please review!


End file.
